Caitlin Snow (Earth-1)
Dr. Caitlin Louise "Cait" Snow, (born February 28, 1989) also known as her alter ego, Killer Frost, and under the alias, Louise Lincoln, is a former doctor at S.T.A.R. Labs and also a former criminal in Gotham City. She is the daughter of Thomas and Carla Snow, sister of the late Charlie Snow and best friend of Laurel Lance. When she was young, Caitlin's father and brother both passed away due to a hereditary disease. Caitlin threw herself into her schoolwork and ended up graduating with a degree in bio-chemistry and managed to get into a job in S.T.A.R. Labs. Her mother was later diagnosed with the same unknown illness that killed her father and she was put into a medically induced coma, this made Caitlin attempt to steal from S.T.A.R. Labs in order to find something to help her mother only to overhear a secret about the owner, Harrison Wells, resulting in her being thrown into the Lab's test chamber freezer. However, instead of killing her, the freezer gave her powers and she killed the entire security team, Wells and then blew up S.T.A.R. Labs. She then began going by the name, Killer Frost, and searched for a cure to her mother's condition. She fought Batman several times before joining his team after he promised to help find a cure. After defeating Hugo Strange, Caitlin moved to Earth-2 and joined Team Arrow, still in search of a cure. After defeating Count Vertigo and finally creating a cure for her mother, Caitlin returned to Earth-1 to live her life with her cured mother. Biography Early Life Growing up, Caitlin was very close to her parents and her brother and believed and the three were very happy. However, when her father began suffering from the symptoms of a disease he had obtained from genetics, he experimented on himself with cryogenic technology and accidentally gave himself powers. He also realised that his children would also inherit the disease and began experimenting on them as well. However, the technology didn't work with his son but successfully worked on Caitlin and gave her the meta-human gene. Working at S.T.A.R. Labs Becoming Employed Due to the grief of the loss of her father, Caitlin buried herself in her schoolwork and achieved straight A's in all of her subjects, mainly science and eventually graduated top of her class and even later received two doctorates and a PhD. She was later hired by Dr. Harrison Wells as a bio-engineer in S.T.A.R. Labs and believed that it was a research facility aiming to do good for the world. Discovering Wells' True Nature TBA Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Meta-Human Physiology: 'When Caitlin was young, her father feared that she also may obtain the same disease he had so he experimented on her with cryogenic technology, giving her the meta-human gene. However, these abilities would not surface until years later when she was locked in the freezing machine at S.T.A.R. Labs and her meta-gene was activated, allowing access to her cold powers. ** '''Transformation: '''Whenever Caitlin is accessing her powers, she alters her appearance at will with her brown hair becoming an icy white, her skin becoming several shades paler, her eyes turning an icy blue and her lips turning a shade of dark blue. She also uses this appearance alteration to hide her identity from nearby civilians. *** '''Energy Absorption/Cryokinesis: '''Caitlin's powers work by absorbing all the heat in the vicinity, bringing the temperature down to temperatures as low as 370 degrees below. Caitlin is also able to project pure blasts of ice from the palm of her hands, so below zero that it could shatter an incoming titanium batarang. **** '''Freezing Kiss: '''Caitlin is able to use her energy absorption ability to suck the heat out of someone through kissing. This is demonstrated when she managed to pin down the Green Arrow and kissed him, turning him to ice. **** '''Ice Spike Projection: '''Whilst having the ability to shoot a beam of pure ice, Caitlin is also capable of launching small or big icicles from her hands as shown on multiple occasions. **** '''Freeze Breath: '''Caitlin is capable of creating a cloud of fog to cover any of her escapes such as when Killer Frost managed to escape Oliver and Laurel. **** '''Cold Resistance: '''Caitlin is also able to withstand extremely low temperatures and seemed unaffected by a huge snow storm that hit the city. She is also able to hold her ice constructs with no trouble at all. *** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Thanks to her cold abilities, Caitlin's metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, thus allowing her to withstand and survive more grievous injuries. This was shown when she was shot in the back with two arrows and was still able to get away from the scene of her crime whilst fighting the Black Canary. Abilities * '''Genius Level-Intellect: '''Caitlin is possibly the most intelligent person to have been on Team Arrow so far, with a PhD and two doctorates under her belt by the time she was 28. Her skills have been especially helpful to the rest of the team when patching up their injuries. ** '''Computer Specialist: '''As a former scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was extremely skilled in technology, while not her main area of expertise she is still very well versed in technological advances. ** '''Expert Medic: '''Caitlin is an expert in medical care as she was able to patch up wounds so serious such as when Oliver was stabbed in the abdomen or when Laurel was shot in the shoulder. * '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Caitlin is shown to have an extremely high tolerance of pain, even before her meta-gene was activated and she was considered human, before she was thrown into the machine at S.T.A.R. Labs she was shot in the leg and managed to stick through it and stay conscious. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''After becoming Killer Frost, Caitlin trained herself in order to gain better a physical condition and gain better control of her powers. She was able to learn quite a lot as she was seen to be able to enter a fight with multiple enemies and come out on top. Weaknesses * '''Extreme High Temperatures: '''In extremely high temperatures, Caitlin is unable to use her powers to their full potential and would burn up very quickly. Most of her constructs would also melt, rendering them useless. * '''Power-Dampening Technology: '''When being held in A.R.G.U.S., Caitlin's cell was built with power-dampening technology, which deactivated her powers. Equipment * [[Killer Frost Suit|'Killer Frost Suit]]: 'Whilst committing crimes, Caitlin wore a blue leather suit that also gave her protection whilst in the field. When she became a vigilante she ditched her villainous suit and began wearing a light blue jacket and leather pants with a snowflake symbol on the belt. When Killer Frost became her own personality and took over Caitlin's body, she went back to the villainous suit. She later ditched the villainous suit once again and, with no new official suit, began to wear mainly the colour black. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Green Arrow Superman Trivia * Caitlin's middle name being "Louise" is a reference to the second Killer Frost, Louise Lincoln. ** Her later using "Louise Lincoln" as an alias is also a direct reference to the character. * Caitlin is extremely similar to Victor Fries. ** Both are ice-based villains with Fries using a freeze ray and Caitlin using her meta-human abilities. ** Both are driven by loved one who are dying due to a serious illness. Behind The Scenes * In the comics, '''Dr. Caitlin Snow is well-known for being the third version of the meta-human criminal [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Frost Killer Frost]. However, in the current comic timeline, she is portrayed as an anti-hero and member of the Justice League. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Meta-Humans Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Former Villains Category:A.R.G.U.S. Inmates Category:Bat Family Members Category:Members of Spoiler's Team Category:Breachers Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Members of Count Vertigo's Criminal Organization Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Employees